catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
ScarClan
GREETINGS, and welcome to Scarclan, a roguish group forged by revolutionaries over years and years, indulging in chaos. While we live by traditional anti-clan ways, we pledge to aid whoever needs our help, and go after those who deny the rights of the people to destroy them. We tend to finish our fights with a big bang, and are unafraid to do what we want, but do not fear: if you prove to be a true ScarClanner, your loyalty will be rewarded greatly. Territory ScarClan makes their home in an old Native American village. The camp is a long stretch of land, before it turns into a large forest to protect themselves, and a stream runs through it. The plains outside of the camp is home to herds of elk, buffalo, wild cattle, and other sort of large game prey. The forest side of the territory is home to birds, deer, and anything else you'd expect to see in a forest. Unlike the majority of the Clans, ScarClan uses their land to their ability. They believe in themselves rather than some higher being, and prefer to hunt using their primal instincts (more information below about this). Rules * paste ic rules here Ranks CENTURION; the leader, their word is law. Bruce REAPER; the second-in-charge, may do anything but go against the leader. Chemical HEADHUNTER; the soldiers, the bulk of the fighting force, these are the people you want running next to you on the battlefield. Equivalent to a Primal. PRIMAL; the justice-seekers, these are those that seek the truth and work to enforce it. They're the people you want on your side in a debate. Equivalent to a Headhunter. Leonardo BERSEKER; a semi high-position rank, but more of a title. It is a stepping stone to promotion, handed out to active members of the clan. Berserkers are to deliver messages and go on regular patrols. Kineticpaw Other ranks such as rogue (warrior), initiate (apprentice), rascal (kit), elder or queen are self explanatory. Titles Loyalist: this title is given to those who have proven themselves, and have a promising future. Socialite: this title is given to those who welcome newer members and hold fun events. Herbalist: this title is given to those with impressive medical knowledge and use this to heal. Warlord: this title is given to those who excel in the field of torture, capture and raiding. Exemplar: the highest title of all, in which it takes time and effort to earn. Belligerent: this title was awarded to the members of the winning team from the War Games. Bruce = Loyalist, Warlord, Belligerent Direshot = Loyalist Primalempire = Loyalist, Warlord Chemical = Loyalist Gumo = Loyalist Valo-kas = Loyalist Canadianflag = Loyalist Nosferatu = Loyalist Headlock = Warlord Leonardo = Loyalist, Herbalist Politics Allies BoneClan, ShadowClan, BloodClan, ColouredClan, HawkClan. Enemies The Exiles, RiverClan, Blackheart Rogues, The Stadt, WindClan, BlizzardClan. History It all started with a young four moon old kitten, her and her siblings were casted out of Shadowclan during the first rise of Nightclan. For they were halfclanners and seen as unpure. With their mother gone and their father out of the picture, Neruka, Nami, Foxkit and Wolfkit traveled. A loner helped them and taught them how to hunt and survive, but then their only father figure was also struck down. The kittens finally found a paradise and made their haven there. Neruka assumed the role of leader, Nami as medicine cat, and Foxkit and Wolfkit as deputies. Their Haven was a safe spot for all kittens who wished to be free. However one cannot be young forever, which caused them to rename their haven, EclipseClan. Moons went by and their religion and clan grew until they renamed themselves - The Tribe of the burning eclipse. Things were well, but Neruka began to slowly loose her sanity, at four moons old she became a leader, and now at four-teen moons she was being exiled from her own tribe. She and her sister left, while the brothers stayed and protected the tribe. A few moons later, Neruka came back with an army of wildcats, bobcats, Caracals, Servals, Ocelots! You name it. The Tribe members were disgusted, they hated wildcats and now with Ravenstar, the new leader locked out of her home, Neruka took control. However after a while Raven came back and the wildcats were pushed back, across the river, where they made their home in some tunnels, they picked this location to anger the tribe. From that day forward they would not live a day where their enemies could not be seen on the horizon, waiting, watching and planning to kill. This group of Wildcats named themselves The Tribe of Freezing Comets, they picked up the religion of the Greek and Roman Gods, and settled happily in their new home. This tribe was ruthless, they slaughtered any tribecat that dared to set foot on their land, along with any proclan. They will kill any and all cats needed for survival and they held no shame in doing it. Attack after attack was led on Eclipse Tribe, until one day, Neruka took her daughter Ravenspell and tossed her over the waterfall, stripping her of all her lives. The enemy leader was dead, but this only angered them more, and so the wars continued. Eventually the Tribe's home collapsed due to an earthquake but the gods had sent them to a new home. Right beore this however they changed their name to The Comets in celebration of their victory and shedding their tribe past. After moons of travel The Comets found the castle, things were good, everything seemed fine. Then? Owls came from the sky and shredded Neruka to bits, causing her to lose her lives - Clouds was put into her place as leader. During this time there was more wars, on ToBE, on Proclans, on anyone they could fight with. They constantly were tagging their enemies, keeping them down. Eventually however, Clouds promoted a second leader, Jinx, the two ruled together until Cloud's death - after her insanity. Clouds went to starclan, renaming the Clan CometClan, this caused a rebellion. Ishmael was the single most religious ruler in the clan, at a week old he was given the job as deputy, and of the age of eight moons? He was leader. He worshiped the gods, and all religions. The gods seeing that he was mixing them in with Starclan and other religions were not pleased, they brought many disasters to the clan and expected more and more sacrifices, which Ishmael was happy to give. If sacrifices made the gods happy he would kill five-hundred cats for them. During this time Ishmael developed the church, but then, right after its creation he went missing and named Tarnishedcoast his successor. Early on in Ishmael's leadership he renamed the clan ScarClan to represent their scarred markings and to respect his mother, who was killed by wolves. Under Tarnishedcoast the clan seperated themselves a bit from the gods, he wasn't a devoted worshipper of them due to being born in Bloodclan. However soon, the Castle crumbled due to the God's anger and the clan moved to a nearby ship, evverythign was fine there until once again the Gods were not happy and sent them offi nto sea, stranding them and having them crash on an island. After this Tarnishedcoast was fed up with the gods and ordered his deputies to all slay a god and raise to the rank of leader, with him as the leader of leaders, with this he changed his name to Colossus but once more, the gods found them and summoned a hurricane, wiping them out and forcing them to once again move - but into a place where the Gods cannot touch them, a new castle. The son of Colossus, Vargulf, took over when his father died and reset the focus of the clan: to destroy the human race, changing their name to 'The Dominion. While it may have been the most successful reign to date, the clan faced many ups and downs. A war broke out between ScarClan and it's sister clan, BloodClan, erupting in bloodshed and chaos as the duo went at each other's throats. This war continued onto the reign of Husher, a leader loved by many. From then on, leadership began to spiral down. Ferdinand was promoted in his place after Husher fell victim to his enemy, changing his name to Caecus and having Breakdance step up to Empress beside him, who was swiftly demoted after her disappearance. Caecus renamed The Dominion to 'New Spain', carrying on the ambition to takeover human cities and wipe them out. The humans retailed, killing many, but they did not give up. Caecus was demoted by the Star Council for apparently missing, therefore a new leader stepped up. Rosey. She changed their name back to 'ScarClan' and led for a decent amount of time, before being demoted for the same reasons as the former leader. Dethronedking, her advisor, took her position and the clan was happy, until tragedy struck again. ScarClan was faced with a meteor strike, and while they had to deal with a lack of food, a poisoned water source and a change of territory, Diable, a Knight, was possessed by his father Colere who eventually killed the King by poisoning him. He claimed himself as leader, and the tyrant king sparked outraged within the clan - in his defence, he executed, tortured, and prisoned his own members as to set an example to others. Dodger, a long-time serving ScarClanner and advisor, gathered up ScarClan's allies to kill Colere, and their attempt was successful. Diable was set free, and sat upon the throne. There was peace, until Templarbrigade, a Grandmaster Knight, captured the former lover and current Exiler of Diable and angered the King. The duo fought, resulting in a deathly battle, and almost dividing the clan and starting a civil war. In order to stop this from happening, Diable stepped down and promoted Breakdance in his place. Breakdance changed the ranks and reintroduced former traditions: Scarring Rituals and Monthly Ceremonies. Her reign began from the 18th of March 2016 and ended on the 5th of July 2016, where she sadly passed away. Breakdance will always be remembered as one of the oldest members of Scarclan, and as a great leader. In her place, Dodger stepped up, determined to make his sister proud. Dodger's reign started on the 6th of July 2016, after an attempted takeover of the clan by Leviathan and Diable. This was soon cleared up by the Star Council and he claimed his rightful place on the throne as the Consul of Scarclan. Unfortunately, Dodger's reign was short lived as he died on the 28th. His spirit lingered until a new leader and deputy was chosen but soon after, he vanished with the ghost of his sister leaving Tripwire to lead. Tripwire's reign started on the 30th of July, 2016. After the death of Dodger and the clan voting for their new leader and deputy as a democracy, Tripwire had won and took his place as leader along with Red as his deputy. Tripwire disappeared for a couple of days, leaving ScarClan to slow down it's activities. A former Achilles, Nosferatu, tried to takeover, however Bruce -- and a couple of others -- had went against it. Tripwire soon stepped into the fight just as Nos and Bruce were about to ask the members of ScarClan to choose, and said he was stepping down and promoting Bruce in his place. And, so here we are, with Bruce as the current Consul on August 28, 2016. On September 5, 2016, Bruce changed the ranks to sound more vicious and threatening, and moved the Clan to a more suitable area to fit the ranks. On September 7, 2016, Bruce started the War Games again, with RiverClan and SunClan being their targets. On the same day, Zeus came down from the skies and demanded that ScarClan leave Mount Olympus, and warned that if they don't leave, the Gods will force them from their home. On September 9, 2016, the Gods finally struck, and released a massive earthquake, destroying the temple. Every ScarClanner did their best to rebuild the temple as much as possible, but it is still very unstable. On September 18, 2016, the Gods decided to create a sinkhole in the middle of camp. On September 26, 2016, Bruce said that ScarClan will be moving from their home in Mount Olympus to somewhere else. On October 10, 2016, they arrived in their new home in an abandoned Native American village. Religion and Customs SCARRING CEREMONY: Scarclan has to have gotten it's name from somewhere. When an initiate comes off age, they can choose to have a Scarring Ceremony. The initiate will pick a symbol, or a letter that means something to them, and carve it onto a chosen part of their body. This will serve as a reminder to them, as well as others, what it means to be a ScarClanner. WAR GAMES: Every so often, ScarClan will pick two-three Clans to target. ScarClanners will be splitter into teams, and whomever has the most points by the end of the Games will get the Belligerent title, showing that these ScarClanners are not to be messed with. AMBASSADOR SYSTEM: On September 5, 2016, Bruce introduced the Ambassador System. Each ScarClanner, if they want to, will be assigned an ally Clan (or two) to interact with. Ambassadors need to give them gifts, play friendly pranks on them, and just overall keep up to date with said ally Bruce = ColouredClan, ShadowClan, HawkClan Il Morto = BloodClan Hazeleyes = BoneClan ALLY AND ENEMY OF THE WEEK: Each week, the leader picks an ally and an enemy to focus on. The ally should be the first to be invited to things, and the first overall. Same with the enemy of the week. Characters can still raid and capture other Clans, but ScarClan likes to target a specific Clan each week. HUNTING: While hunting is essential to a Clan's life, ScarClan has a little special spin on it. Once or twice a week, they will go into the vast plains and hunt the big game creatures there in a group. They will split up into mini-groups, one for people specializing in speed, and the other for herding a weak or younger member away from the main herd. Think of how modern day animals hunt, like lions! HUMAN HUNTING: Once every two weeks, the Clan will go on a raid on the human village. They will go through tunnels dug in the forest section of the territory which leads to an area somewhere outside of the human's camp. They won't go too far into the human's camp, and will try to get them from the outskirts of their camp. COMING OF AGE TRAIL: This goes in hand with the Scarring Ceremony! When an apprentices reaches the age of 12 months, then they will be sent on a hunt by themselves to the human village to steal something from them. It can be a boot or some sort of jewelry, whatever! So long as they get something from the village. Once they've completed their trial, they will get a scar through the Scarring Ceremony to be welcomed as an adult member of ScarClan. BREEDING AND TAKING CARE OF PREY: ScarClan has started a tradition of making sure their prey on the moor side of their territory is populated and healthy. Since they try to rely on their instincts rather than their powers for hunting, it's important to make sure their source of food doesn't run out. As such, they started to have a little system of taking care of the prey. They will have a stable that they will build on their own to keep the goats, cattle, buffalo, ect. in check and bring them to the fields during the day to graze. At night, they will bring them back and lock them in the stables. Contact will be very scarce, just to ensure that the prey doesn't get too comfortable with them and still runs off at the sight of a predator.